


Love is a Rhapsody Wrapped in Words

by jazwriter



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Romantic Soulmates, Song Lyrics, Soulmates, crack!fic, some plot snuck in, vague Kryptonian rock, vaguer soulmate mythology forcing Cat to express her feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazwriter/pseuds/jazwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After touching Kryptonian space rock, Cat can only speak late 1980s and early 1990s song lyrics to Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Takes place a few months after the episode, Better Angels, and ignores the mysterious pod landing.
> 
> A/N 2: This is based on the soul mates trope. These are short chapters, but the story is complete. It is more of a crack!fic, since I wanted to avoid any heavy angst, and a little bit of plot snuck in, despite my best efforts.
> 
> A/N 3: This is NOT a songfic, even though I use lots (and lots and lots and lots) of songs. No one sings (except Kara toward the end of the story, but I’m overlooking that). The songs are from 1984 -1992 (except for the last four songs used), which is the time period I have earmarked as Cat’s high school and college years. I will list all songs used at the end of each section, and at the beginning of this story, I will attach the link for the YouTube mix with all the songs. (You're welcome!)
> 
> Thanks to some wonderful betas: dhamphir, quiethearted, and peetsden. You gals are the best! Thanks for catching missed words and grammatical mistakes. Also, thanks for making me rein in the number of songs used and lines of lyrics spoken at one time. Your support was invaluable, particularly when I questioned whether this story was worth posting.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, DC Comics, CBS or any of their affiliates. I do not own any of the songs. This is just a bit of fanfiction and fun. No copyright infringement is meant. I am not making any money from this story.

YouTube mix link: <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKno-kNygpzpChvW6pKgCePoC7IZCxq0t>

As soon as Cat exited her elevator, Kara moved forward to hand over the newly eye-heated latte. Their fingers brushed with the transfer, and Kara watched Cat freeze in her tracks for a moment before surging forward. With a small nod and an electric meeting of eyes, Cat strutted past Kara to her office, continuing her telephone conversation as Kara trailed behind.

“Yes, sweetie. I’m glad you liked the exhibit. I know. It’s not often we get the opportunity to touch space rock.” Cat chuckled softly. “All right, Carter. We’ll discuss it tonight. I love you. Have a good day.”

While following Cat into her office, Kara studied her boss’s attire. Tight slate-gray, pencil skirt, six-inch heels, a blood-red silk blouse, and a beautiful teardrop ruby nestled right between where Kara wanted to kiss. She looked sinful.

As soon as Cat finished her conversation, Kara said, “Good morning, Ms. Grant. You have a meeting with the department heads this morning at nine, a ten-thirty appointment with the project manager for the expansion on the seventeenth floor, and a two o’clock appointment with Simon Cowell and Elton John to discuss the celebrity fundraiser for the Elton John AIDS Foundation.”

With a negligent wave of her fingers Cat sat down behind her desk and hummed instead of deigning to say anything concerning her schedule. That was fine with Kara, who took another moment to stare at Cat, who was booting up her laptop, and admire how put together her boss looked.

“H-how was your weekend?” Kara asked. She had arranged a special showing of the new space rock exhibit for Cat and Carter to attend at the National City Museum of Natural History.

Cat looked up, blinking slowly before saying, “I believe the children are our future. Teach them well and let them lead the way.”

Staring at Cat, Kara nodded. “Yes. Of course. And Carter’s so fortunate to have you to bring him to museums and teach him.” She cocked her head, noticing the look of chagrin on Cat’s face. “Are you all right?” She cringed a bit, expecting Cat to say something sarcastic, but Kara thought it might be worth the caustic remark to know nothing was wrong and to show Cat that she cared. Still, it saddened Kara that she never knew when Cat would be willing to answer a personal question or when she’d bite her head off for daring to ask one.

Ever since her promotion, her relationship with Cat had deepened. They talked more, and not always just about work. Kara was constantly afraid, though, that Cat might realize what was happening and pull back. That would be heartbreaking and tragic, as far as Kara was concerned.

She worried about Cat. And right now she had no assistant, so Kara was pulling double duty, which wasn’t too different from what she’d done as Cat’s personal assistant. She just got paid more. (Contrary to what Cat had told her, Kara did receive a raise with the promotion.)

The worst part about the promotion, though, was that she had to find excuses to see the woman. If she loitered around Winn’s desk too often, she knew Cat would notice. And how many times could she really get away with asking for feedback on her work? She didn’t want to seem incompetent, after all. So, Cat needing help while without an assistant was a gift to Kara, even though she knew it was only temporary. If only she could find a way to spend more time with Cat…Kara’s heart skipped a beat when she looked up to see Cat watching her closely, a frown appearing on her boss’s expressive face.

“You with the sad eyes—don’t be discouraged. Oh, I realize, it’s hard to take courage. In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all, and the darkness inside you can make you feel so small. But I see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors, and that's why I—” Cat whipped a hand across her mouth to smother any other words from escaping. Her eyes were wide, and she rose from her seat quickly, striding toward the balcony.

“Miss Grant?” Kara followed Cat, not understanding what was happening. She moved beside Cat, who rested her forearms on the balcony wall, head bowed. “Cat?” Kara placed a hand on Cat’s shoulder, her worry overshadowing any fear of Cat lashing out at her. “What’s going on?”

Cat shook her head, continuing to look down instead of meeting Kara’s eyes. She waved her hand behind her, clearly indicating that Kara should leave. Kara ignored her directive.

“I’m worried, Cat. Talk to me.”

“I can't explain what I'm going through. Wish I could find the right words to say. Losing control, and it’s over you. Nobody else could make me feel this way.”

“Wh-what? Miss Grant, I, um, I don’t understand. Did I do something wrong?” Realizing her hand was still grasping Cat’s shoulder, Kara pulled it away quickly. She watched as Cat turned to her, their eyes connecting.

Backing up a bit, Kara noticed the expressions flitting across Cat’s face—fear, disbelief, and mortification. Heat washed over Kara as she replayed the words in her mind, and it was her turn to shake her head several times. She found it hard to believe that Cat was attracted to her, that she had feelings for her. Obviously, something was forcing Cat to say things she didn’t mean to say. “I, I, you aren’t yourself. I know you don’t really mean that or, um, not the way that sounded. Kara shook her head again. “You don’t mean it,” she whispered, and if she sounded a bit broken-hearted, well, she trusted that Cat would ignore it.

Looking at the cityscape, the bustling metropolis laid out beneath them, Kara tried to calm her rapidly beating heart and make sense of what was happening. A sure hand on her arm broke through her confused thoughts, and she peered at Cat in surprise.

“I know that when you look at me, there's so much that you just don't see. But if you would only take the time, I know in my heart you'd find a girl who's scared sometimes, who isn't always strong. Can't you see the hurt in me? I feel so all alone. I wanna run to you. I wanna run to you. Won't you hold me in your arms, and keep me safe from harm? I want to run to you. But if I come to you—tell me—will you stay or will you run away?”

Staring at Cat, Kara finally understood what Cat was saying. “You’re quoting song lyrics?” She was sure that what Cat just said was from a Whitney Houston song. She and Alex saw _The Bodyguard_ , and Kara had liked it so much that she bought the soundtrack.

“Cat,” Kara began, placing her hand over Cat’s, “it seems you don’t want to say what you’re saying, and I, I can’t afford to believe your words if there’s a chance that you don’t mean them…”

“Sorry to interrupt…”

At the door to the balcony stood James, staring at their hands on Kara’s arm. Self-conscious, Kara dropped her hand, and she felt Cat do the same. Her arm felt cold.

“Did you need something?” Cat asked James, her tone biting and surprisingly devoid of song lyrics.

“Uh, yes. Here are the photos you asked for. I know you wanted to review them before the meeting.” He stepped forward and handed them to Cat, shooting a questioning look toward Kara. While Cat looked at the photos, he said in a low voice, “We still on for lunch?”

Kara nodded. Ever since they started dating, they’d had problems. James kept questioning everything she said and did, and although Kara understood he was only looking out for her, it still made her feel as if James had no faith in her. Even Cat was more supportive. Kara questioned whether they should stop dating and refocus on their friendship. After much contemplation, she was planning on bringing it up at lunch. In fact, she was going to tell him they should go back to being friends.

“Use numbers five, seventeen, and twenty-three,” Cat directed, handing the photo sheets back to James. She waved him away, turning back to Kara.

“Right. Got it.” He turned away after smiling at Kara.

“Fortunately you have got someone who relies on you. We started out as friends, but the thought of you just caves me in. Cat crossed her arms across her chest and leaning against the balcony wall.

“Oh, um, I, we, I’m breaking up with him today.” Kara watched Cat’s eyebrows rise to her hairline. “Yeah,” Kara continued, “We’re better off as friends.” She gazed at Cat and added softly, “It seems that I can’t keep my mind on him. I keep thinking of someone else, and if I thought she felt the same, well, I’d do anything.”

Grabbing her hand, Cat said, “The symptoms are so deep. It is much too late to turn away. We started out as friends. Sign your name across my heart. I want you to be my baby. Sign your name across my heart. I want you to be my lady.”

Kara could feel the smile on her face, pulling at her cheeks. She couldn’t help it. Hearing Cat romance her through love songs with really stilted language was intoxicating. Her smile fading, Kara looked away. This wasn’t like Cat. At all. As blunt as the woman could be, she would never allow herself to be so vulnerable.

“Cat, I need to figure out what’s going on. You, you’re speaking through song lyrics, songs I don’t even know,” Kara said, shaking her head at how ridiculous this situation was. “I don’t know if you’re being coerced or if you really mean what you’re saying…”

“I can see it in your eyes. You feel the same way I feel about you. Some call it chemistry. I call it you should be with me. ‘Cause I know together we can really turn this mother out. In my mind there is no doubt that one and one equals me and you. Don't you know that it takes two to make a thing go right?”

Hearing noise filtering in from Cat’s office, Kara looked over to see several department heads in small groups, talking. “Cat, your nine o’clock meeting’s about to start. I’m going to call my sister. She might be able to make some sense of what’s happening.” With a smile that felt more like a grimace, Kara squeezed Cat’s hand and made her escape.

This was not how she expected to start her Monday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 songs:  
> 1985 Whitney Houston: Greatest Love of All  
> 1986 Cyndi Lauper: True Colors  
> 1988 Sweet Sensation: Hooked on You  
> 1992 Whitney Houston: Run To You  
> 1987 Terence Trent D’arby: Sign Your Name  
> 1989 Seduction: Two to Make it Right


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that the link to all the songs can be found at the top of chapter 1.

Cat had no idea what to do. When she tried to speak to Kara, she spouted ridiculous lyrics.

This morning still had Cat reeling. The things she said to Kara, revealing her amorous feelings for her, mortified her. She had always imagined that if she decided to reveal such feelings, she would woo the girl, romance her, shower her with affection and romantic overtures. Actions much more elegant and planned than this morning’s mess where she quoted songs from her high school and college years. God, those songs had the worst lyrics. She was just glad she hadn’t spouted off the lyrics to _Do Me, Baby_.

All day she shied away from any further interactions with Kara. She needed to figure out why this was happening and how to fix it.

She was able to speak to everyone else normally, as if that were any consolation. She didn’t know what to do. Everything she’d said to Kara, even if she was at the mercy of the lyrics, was true. She did see Kara. She wanted her. Needed her. Loved her. Thank God she’d covered her mouth before she admitted that. It was one thing to admit to an attraction. An affection. Desire. But love was much deeper.

Noticing the time, Cat wondered whether Kara had left for the day. She would have to leave soon so that she could have dinner with Carter. Smiling softly, Cat rose. She looked forward to spending time with her son. After dinner she was dropping him off at his father’s for the rest of the week. Normally during a school break he would have already changed houses, but he had wanted to spend the day with some friends, and Cat always encouraged such interactions for her introverted child.

The sound of a cape snapping drew her attention to the balcony. The familiar colors of blue, red, and gold caught her eye, and Cat gasped. Supergirl. She hasn’t spoken to her since the world nearly ended two months ago.

She found that she’d missed the superhero.

Stepping out onto the balcony, Cat smiled.

“Good evening, Miss Grant.”

Not appreciating the formal greeting, Cat glared at her.

“Um, Cat.”

Cat smirked, nodding her head.

“How are you? I know we haven’t spoken in quite a while. I’ve…ah…I’ve missed our conversations.”

“’Til now, I always got by on my own. I never really cared until I met you. And now it chills me to the bone. How do I get you alone?” Cat felt her eyes widen as she realized she was uttering more insufferable lyrics. And to Supergirl, of all people. Why in the world was this happening with the two people she cared for the most, besides her sons?

Supergirl landed on the balcony and walked toward her slowly. “Cat, I’m right here. You’re not alone. And I know you like to give me a hard time for not giving you my cell phone number, but you must know that if you need me, I’m here for you.”

Exhaling loudly, Cat sank into a lounge chair. This was insufferable.

Supergirl sank down next to Cat, taking her hand gently between her own. “Cat. I can see that you aren’t in control of what you’re saying. I have a theory, though. I’m going to talk to someone about it, and I’ll let you know what I find out.” She rose, releasing Cat’s hand while delivering a sad smile. “If I can’t find a solution, I’ll stay away. For your sake. I would never want you to feel compromised, and if I’m around, you might feel compelled to say something to me at the wrong time in front of the wrong person. I won’t let that happen.”

Rising, Cat stared at Supergirl. She felt frustrated. _How can I function like this?_ She didn’t want Supergirl to avoid her. And what about Kara? She didn’t want to avoid her, either. She did not want to imagine her life without either of them. _And what if I’m right and they’re the same person?_ “Dusty words lying under carpets. Seldom heard, well must you keep your secrets? Locked inside, hidden safe from view. Well, is it all that hard? Is it all that tough? Well, I've shown you all my cards. Now isn't that enough?”

Kara shook her head, but Cat stepped forward and captured her hand, guiding it to her chest, resting it over her heart. As crazy as this situation was, she wanted Supergirl to hear her, understand her, see that she was telling the truth. “You bring me joy. Don't go too far away. If I can't see your face, I will remember your smile.” Watching Supergirl’s face transform into a wide smile, something she recognized as Sunny Danvers’ signature smile, was gratifying. It affirmed her gut feeling of Supergirl’s identity.

“Do you mean that?” Kara whispered, her eyes boring into Cat, looking for any hint of deceit.

Cat squeezed the hand she held against her chest and said, “Can you feel the beat within my heart? Can't you see my love shine through the dark? Can't you see that you must be a part of that beat in my heart?”

“I love that song,” Supergirl—Kara—said. Her smile faded. “I want to help you, Cat. I understand that you don’t want me to avoid you, but this isn’t fair to you.” She cupped Cat’s cheek, rubbing her thumb across her cheekbone slowly. “You’ve branded me as a superhero, and yet I’m powerless to help you right now.”  
  
“Did you ever know that you're my hero? You’re everything I wished I could be. I can fly higher than an eagle, for you are the wind beneath my wings.”

“I…thank you, Cat. You have no idea how much that means to me.” Supergirl looked up at the sky, and Cat felt her stomach flutter as she watched the woman blink several times, as if she were trying to hold back tears. “I’ll tell you what,” she said, looking at Cat. “It’s not fair for you to be compelled to reveal your feelings while I’m not. The least I can do is confirm what you’ve suspected. It’s silly for me to be scared.”

“The scales are sometimes unbalanced. And you bear the weight of all that has to be. I hope you see that you can lean on me, and together we can calm a stormy sea.”

Supergirl smiled softly. “I think you’ve realized how important this job is to Kara—to me. Not only as a second identity, but also as a place where I can be like any other person, a place where I can interact with people who expect nothing more than that I do my job well. So, yes, Cat,” she said, lifting her other hand so that she cupped Cat’s face lovingly between her palms, “I am Kara, and I trust you with that secret. I know I can lean on you, and it makes all the difference.”

Cat smiled. Finally, Kara trusted her. And all it took was for Cat to regurgitate rhymes every time she opened her mouth.

“I’m going to talk to my sister and see what we can figure out. Have a good night, Cat. Try not to worry. Who knows? Maybe this is just a fluke, and tomorrow you’ll be able to comment about my juvenile attire like you normally would.”

Reluctantly stepping back, Cat felt the loss of Kara’s hands on her face. With a nod, Cat remained silent, and she watched with mixed feelings as Kara flew away.

At the very least, she knew that Kara and Supergirl were the same person. She knew she had strong feelings for the younger woman. She knew she’d revealed those strong feelings in the worst possible way. And she knew that if they could not find a way to stop what was happening, she might lose Kara altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 songs:  
> 1987 Heart Alone  
> 1985 Stevie Nicks Talk to Me  
> 1986 Anita Baker You Bring Me Joy  
> 1985 Lisa Lisa & the Cult Jam Can You Feel the Beat  
> 1988 Bette Midler Wind Beneath My Wings  
> 1988 Anita Baker Giving You the Best That I’ve Got


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter, but I'll post the next chapter soon. I hope you are enjoying the silliness of this story, and don't forget to use the link at the beginning of chapter 1 to listen to the song mix on YouTube.

Looking up, Cat saw Kara’s sister approaching. She sighed. Once Kara’s sister stood at her open office door, Cat waved her in. Thankfully, she had the forethought to close the office door once she entered.

“You do realize that Kara has her own office now,” Cat griped as she sat on one of the sofas, indicating with a wave of her hand that Alex should join her.

“Yes. It’s probably a good thing that you no longer have the ability to stare at her all day long,” she answered with a smirk.

With a sigh, Cat asked, “What can I do for you today, Agent Scully?” She ignored the chuckle and waited patiently for an answer, having a very good idea of why Kara’s sister was visiting and dreading her confirmation.

“Under the circumstances, you can call me Alex. Kara’s worried about you. And after investigating the possible reasons why you’ve been quoting some questionable pop music, I believe we have found the reason why.”

Cat leaned forward, eager to find out what Alex had discovered.

She was unsurprised to find that her compulsion to quote lyrics at Kara had not abated after a night’s rest. Most of that sleep consisted of dreaming of the superhero, and when she was greeted by her this morning, a cup of coffee from Noonan’s stretched out to her with a concerned smile, Cat had opened her mouth to thank her and said, “For the life of me, I never thought that it could be the way it stands right now. Emotions running high, every night I wish that I could tell you how I feel. Those words are here in my heart, oh but there is just one missing part.”

Shaking her head at the not-so-distant memory, Cat focused on Alex’s words.

“Kara mentioned that you visited a new space rock exhibit at the museum over the weekend.”

“Yes. Carter was very excited to see it, particularly since it was a hands-on exhibit. It felt like any other rock, but…” Cat shrugged.

“Well, it actually is a very special rock, one from Krypton. We took some samples and were able to identify it as a Soul Mate Lyrical Truth Stone used by Kryptonians when courting people they wished to marry. A person would rub the stone, and if the pursued person was a soul mate, the pursuer could only speak through lyrics, revealing his or her desires, until they consummated their love.”

“Consummated their love?” Cat repeated, her heart revving up at the implications. “Does this work on everyone the same way? Will we find that every person who touched the rock will be wandering around, spouting silly rhymes to their crushes?”

“No. It was believed to only work between Kryptonians, although there were rare cases where people from other worlds were affected when one of the pair was a Kryptonian. The database we use is pretty extensive, and it has extrapolated that this is possible between a Kryptonian and another human, or in this case Kara and you.”

“Meaning she returns my feelings,” Cat murmured, as Alex nodded her agreement. “And when you say consummate, are there any vows that must be spoken? Any promises that must be made?”

With a sigh, Alex shook her head. “I’m sure you can figure out the rest. There’s no sense denying your feelings. The rock never lies. It’s like the Sorting Hat in _Harry Potter_ lore. And it only works if the feelings are mutual.” She rose from the sofa, saying softly, “Kara doesn’t want you to feel pressured into doing anything you’re not ready to do. She’s planning on resigning at the end of the day so that her presence here will not hamper your ability to work.”

Horrified at the thought of not seeing Kara anymore, and more importantly of Kara giving up a job that was so important to her, Cat rose too. “Why can’t she just stay away from me for a bit while we figure things out?”

“You know Kara. She doesn’t ever want you to question your feelings or hers. She’s a big believer in free will, probably because there was so little of it on Krypton. This stone is thousands of years old. They stopped this tradition a few centuries ago, and all marriages became arranged, based on abilities, familial rank, and political connections. So you can imagine how confusing this has been for her.”

“I see.” Cat stared at Alex a moment, wondering what Alex thought about all this. “I’ll talk to her.”

Alex smirked at her. “You mean quote song lyrics. We looked up the songs last night. Maybe you can mix in some male singers today.”

Scowling at the gentle ribbing, Cat said, “As if I have a choice in the matter.”

“Why do you think you keep using songs from the 80s and early 90s?”

Sighing, Cat ran a hand through her hair. “I was talking to Carter about high school and college, specifically about dating." She shrugged. “It could have been worse. I could have been thinking about the guy I dated during college who was in a heavy metal band.” Cat shifted into her power pose, hip jutted out with her hand on it. “Thank you for coming by, Agent Scully, but I do have a company to run.”

“That’s not all you have to do…”

“I know. Don’t worry. I’ll talk to Kara. Now, shoo.” Cat made shooing motions and returned to her desk. She had some preparations to make, and a soul mate to woo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 song:  
> 1988 Vanessa Williams Dreamin’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you. I hope you are enjoying the story, and feel free to listen to the song mix (link on the top of chapter 1).

Hearing a knock on her door, Kara looked up from her work. It was late in the afternoon, and Kara was feeling pretty sad. She knew she needed to resign from CatCo, and it was tearing her apart. The thought of no longer seeing Cat shredded her heart, but she would do anything to help Cat, even if that meant not seeing her again.

“Come in.” Kara leaned back in her chair, watching the door open. She smelled potstickers, and her stomach grumbled.

With a hesitant smile, Cat brought over the food and placed it on the desk, her eyes capturing Kara’s effortlessly.

“I never meant to cause you any sorrow. I never meant to cause you any pain.”

“Thank you, Cat.” Kara wanted to hug Cat so badly. She could see the toll the stone was having on Cat. She wondered whether Cat would have ever revealed her feelings if she hadn’t touched the stone. “Cat, it might be best if I quit…” She stopped, stunned to see tears fill Cat’s eyes.

“Tell me how am supposed to live without you? Now that I've been lovin' you so long. How am I supposed to live without you? And how am I supposed to carry on? When all that I've been livin' for is gone…”

Kara stood and rounded the desk in the blink of an eye, pulling Cat into a tight hug. The desolation dripping off each word broke Kara’s heart. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Cat. She was trying to help her. “Cat, I just don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything. You have your reasons for not indicating that you have feelings for me.”

Moss green eyes shined up at her, and Cat’s cupid’s bow lips trembled. Kara didn’t know what to do.

“I didn't come here for cryin'. Didn't come here to breakdown. It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end.”

Kara tucked Cat under her chin, feeling toned arms wrapped around her. She rubbed slow circles on Cat’s back, as she felt the older woman fighting to control her emotions. “I won’t go if you don’t want me to,” Kara whispered. “I’ll do whatever you want.”

Cat pulled back to connect their eyes. “Your heart has called me closer to you. I will be all that you need. Just trust in what we're feeling. Never leave 'cause, baby, I believe in this love.”

Smiling widely, Kara bent toward Cat slowly, giving her time to pull back if she wasn’t ready. Instead, Cat leaned up, and as their lips touched, Kara felt the world stop. All she could concentrate on were Cat’s soft, demanding lips, her hands traveling up Kara’s arms and linking around the nape of Kara’s neck. Heat chased desire, and Kara nearly swooned. It was hard for her to believe that she was in her windowless office, kissing Cat. It was like nothing Kara had ever experienced before. Kara chased Cat’s tongue into her mouth and explored the addictive mouth leisurely. When their lips finally parted, they rested their foreheads together, catching their breath.

Just as Kara regained her breath, Cat slid her pouty lips over her cheek, her jaw, her neck, and Kara groaned loudly. She tried to release her insecurities, not wanting to contemplate how, if Cat stopped feeling this way after the stone’s influence ended, Kara was quite sure she would be unable to recover. It was hard to ignore her fears, though. She pulled away slowly with a rueful grin, eyes toward the ground, wrapping her arms around her waist as she walked back to her desk and pulled the potstickers from the bag. She felt insistent hands turning her around and two fingers lifting her chin so their eyes could connect once more.

“Give me an hour to kiss you. Walk through Heaven's door—I’m the cure—we don't need no doctor to feel much better. Let me in, oh, forever and ever and ever and ever.”

Huffing out a breathless laugh at the smirk on Cat’s face, Kara felt her insecurities melt away. Cat always knew just what to say, how to bolster her. Even when she was constrained by 1980’s pop lyrics. She watched as something changed in Cat’s eyes, her smile fading as her stare became more intense and her eyes dilated more.

“Damn, I wish I was your lover. I'd rock you 'til the daylight comes. Make sure you are smiling and warm.”

Not knowing what to say, Kara’s mouth dropped open. Those same two fingers pushed Kara’s chin up. Her mouth closed with the click of her teeth, and they shared a smile before Cat waved her hand toward the snack with a nod. Kara took her cue and munched on the food, her eyes greedily moving over Cat’s form. It felt as if she were getting away with something forbidden, being able to stare at her, not needing to hide it. After a scant few minutes, Kara polished off the food.

Cat moved in close again, hands resting lightly on Kara’s chest. Kara shivered as she felt lips grazing her ear and heard Cat say, “We'll go out tonight, baby, and have dinner 'round the candlelight. Then you can groove me.”

As the words registered, Kara felt a blush make its way up her neck and across her face—an oddity since her body normally regulated itself. Evidently, the effect of Cat talking about sex could not be regulated. Cat jutted her chin out, her eyes daring Kara to challenge her provocative words. As if Kara would.

“So, dinner tonight?” Kara said slowly. At Cat’s nod, Kara continued. “Shall I make reservations?”

Cat shook her head.

“You’ll take care of it?”

A nod.

“Okay. I’ll meet you in your office at 6:30?”

A pause and a nod.

Kara stepped forward and brushed her lips against Cat’s soft ones. “I look forward to it. And just so you have no doubts, I love you too. I have for a while.”

“From the moment I saw you, I went outta my mind. Oh, I never believed in love at first sight. But you’ve got a magic that I just can't explain. Well you got a, you got a way that you’re making me feel I can do, I can do anything for you, baby.”

Before Kara could say anything, Cat reached out and pulled her head down with both hands, delivering a devastating kiss. Cat touched every part of Kara’s mouth with her tongue, rubbing it against Kara’s tongue fully, slowly, provocatively, before withdrawing. Breathless and excited, Kara turned to watch Cat leave, her signature strut rat-a-tat-tatting in time with Kara’s heart. She wondered whether she would survive the night, if that kiss were any indication of what was to come. She decided it would be worth the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 songs:  
> 1984 Prince Purple Rain  
> 1989 Michael Bolton How Am I Supposed to Live Without You  
> 1986 Anita Baker Sweet Love  
> 1992 Sophie B. Hawkins Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover  
> 1988 Guy Groove Me  
> 1990 Whitney Houston I’m Your Baby Tonight


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that the link to all the songs can be found at the top of chapter 1.
> 
> Only one more chapter to go!

Cat ended the call with Carter, who had just arrived at his father’s house. She caught sight of Kara entering the bullpen area and making her way toward Cat’s office. She was breathtaking. At some point she had changed clothes, and her short, silky, blood-red dress with the plunging neckline was decidedly not work-appropriate. She’d never seen Kara in such sexy clothing or stilettos, not even when she had been under the influence of personality-changing chemicals and nearly had killed her. It would be a miracle if she didn’t die tonight, and she wanted desperately to survive so that they could share many more nights like the one she anticipated this one would be like.

“Hi,” Kara said shyly once she crossed the threshold to Cat’s office.

Crossing the room, Cat said, “Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop, yeah, you, come here, gimme a kiss. Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed.”

Cat lost her breath as Kara swooped in and delivered a kiss that made Cat forget everything in those few timeless moments. All she could concentrate on was how soft Kara’s lips felt, the strong arms enveloping her, and Kara’s talented tongue seeking out all her secrets. Once the kiss ended, Cat stood in Kara’s arms with her eyes closed and lips parted, trying to catch her breath and her sanity.

Finally opening her eyes, Cat gazed into warm eyes and smiling lips.

“I can hardly believe that I get to kiss you now,” Kara said.

“You turn me on and on. This feelin', girl, is so strong. My heart girl is on fire. Mmm, you're my desire. And I've got a thing for you, dreams of you and me, baby.” Cat still felt vulnerable saying such things. If she had control of her words, she would never reveal so much, even though every word was true. _Maybe it’s good that she is hearing these things._

“Me too. You’re everything to me, Cat. I’d do anything for you. I want to make you happy. And I know we have so much to work out, but as long as I know that after tonight you’ll want me by your side, I’ll spend the rest of our lives loving you.”

“You know how I feel. This thing can't go wrong. I can't live my life without you. I just can't hold on. I feel we belong. My life ain't worth living if I can't be with you. I just can't stop loving you.” Cat searched out Kara’s blue eyes, wanting her to believe her. Leaning in, Cat delivered a chaste kiss before taking Kara’s hand and pulling her out of the office and into her private elevator.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, they were led to a table on the back deck with a gorgeous view of the ocean. A jazz group was setting up to the side of a small dance area, and Cat’s lips curled upward when she saw Kara’s broad smile. Cat ordered a bottle of wine even though Kara would not feel the effects of the alcohol. After they ordered their meals, Cat gazed at the ocean, watching the waves roll in peacefully. She could smell the brine in the air, hear the seagulls crying as the circled above, searching for food. Breathing in deeply, Cat looked at the beautiful woman sitting to her left and smiled. She felt strong fingers intertwine with hers, and the world became more vibrant.

“I know this whole situation has been hard on you, and I’m so sorry that you haven’t been able to choose what to say to me, but I’ll never regret how it has brought us to this point, to this night.”

Cat didn’t attempt to hold back her smile. This woman had changed her life from the very first day they met, when Kara had claimed to be ordinary. No, she couldn’t regret this series of events, not when it meant that Kara was here with her. They sat in comfortable silence, listening to the jazz band play softly, a soothing accompaniment to the ocean’s symphony. While waiting for dessert and coffee to be served, Cat rose and extended her hand to Kara, raising her eyebrow in challenge.

As the song flowed over them, Cat sighed blissfully. She played with the hair at the nape of Kara’s neck, arms resting atop broad shoulders. She shivered, thinking about what would come next, and Kara pulled her closer.

“Chilled?”

Cat shook her head. She actually felt extremely warm. She tucked her head into the crook of Kara’s neck, feeling her superhero’s body tremble. She couldn’t resist delivering several small kisses up the column of her neck, stalling behind her ear to deliver an open-mouthed kiss before sucking on her earlobe.

“C-Cat,” Kara moaned, her hands gripping Cat’s hips and pulling them flush against Kara’s body.

“Oh, whoo,” Cat hummed. “Something tells me, the fire’s goin' right up your spine. Whoo, ooh. Somethin' tells me, you will be all mine.”

“Oh, Rao,” Kara muttered.

Delivering one more kiss to Kara’s neck, Cat pulled back enough to reconnect with darkened eyes. She smiled slowly, knowing how she was affecting Kara and relishing it. She sifted through Kara’s golden hair with her fingers as they gazed at each other. She loved the feel of Kara’s body swaying against hers. Although Cat wanted to drag Kara out of the restaurant and back to her penthouse apartment immediately, she refused to rush this night. Instead, they continued to dance, moving together as if they’d been partners for years.

Once they finished dinner, they made their way to the car. Cat could feel her nerves ratcheting up, and she welcomed Kara’s hand holding hers tightly. “Moments that we share—special times alone. Just don't ever change ‘cause I'm so into you. And you know it feels good to know that you're there by my side. It feels good to know that you're there for me. It feels good to know that you'll always be around. It feels good to know that you'll love me for me.”

“I do.” Kara smirked. “I bet you’ll be glad to stop speaking in rhyme.”

Cat rolled her eyes. Before she could say anything else, they arrived at her home. Once inside, Cat was unsure what to do. She knew what she wanted to do, but it seemed rather gauche to dispense with all manners and drag Kara into the bedroom. Such thoughts flew out of her head when she felt herself pulled in for a passionate kiss. Hands wandered over her back before landing on her hips. If it weren’t for the wantonness of the kiss, Cat would be worried that Kara was content with only the kisses.

“Want me—don’t you want me to touch you and to hold you tight? Don't you want me like I want you to kiss and love all through the night?”

“Rao, Cat. How can you question it?” Kara whispered. “I want you so much. I’ve dreamt of this day for so long.”

“I swear I won't tease you, won't tell you no lies. I don't need no Bible, just look in my eyes. I've waited so long, baby, out in the cold. I can't take much more, girl, I'm losing control. I want your sex.” Cat captured Kara’s lips, invading her mouth and claiming every inch. She couldn’t get enough. Kara tasted like cotton candy and baby powder, the first snow of the season and Christmas morning—all new and wondrous. Yet, Cat could taste more—a complexity under Kara’s sweet exterior that hinted at something richer, deeper, and oh-so-addictive.

No longer hesitant, Cat led Kara into her bedroom. Her eyes devoured every inch of Kara before Cat stepped back and began unbuttoning her shirt. She watched Kara’s expression, reveling in the reverence she found on that attractive face as Cat revealed more of herself. Softly Cat said, “Taking the time to show my love for you. Oh, do you love me too, girl? Ooh, don't tell me—let it show.”

Kara stepped forward and took over, unbuttoning the rest of Cat’s shirt and sliding it down her arms. Cat felt her body flush at the look Kara gave her, the hunger shining through those otherworldly eyes.

Cat removed Kara’s dress, drinking in the perfectly tanned skin and toned body. Kara wore a sexy matching red lace panty and bra set, and Cat began to reevaluate her preconceived notions that Kara was unsullied and pure.

Unable to resist, Cat ran her fingers over muscular arms and defined collarbones before skimming down Kara’s chest and stalling over flexing abdominal muscles. A moment later Cat found herself on the bed with an aroused superhero hovering over her.

Glancing downward, Cat saw that her slacks were gone, leaving her only in black lingerie. Staring through her lowered eyelashes at Kara, Cat grinned devilishly before reaching up to remove Kara’s bra and pull a breast toward her waiting lips. Moaning loudly, Cat sucked the pink nipple strongly, feeling it harden under her tongue as she licked it. The sounds Kara made were music to her ears, and when Kara’s body began to shift restlessly above her, Cat switched breasts to deliver the same focused attention to it.

“Oh, Cat, you feel so good,” Kara moaned.

Feeling how excited Kara was, knowing she was causing it, made Cat feel omnipotent. This puissant superhero was at her mercy, and Cat had every intention of loving her to the best of her ability. Cat pushed on Kara’s shoulder and followed her as she rolled onto her back. Sliding on top of Kara, Cat hissed at the feel of skin on skin. It was delicious.

She found Kara’s mouth and made love to it, stroking their tongues together and nipping at swollen lips before making her way down Kara’s perfect body, learning every inch with her mouth and fingers. She loved feeling Kara’s muscles shift and flex beneath her, loved the small tremors and glistening, unblemished skin. She found the indentations at Kara’s hips particularly tasty, and she moaned when she nibbled just above the panty line, salivating at what would come next.

Resting her fingers just inside the waistband, Cat paused to say, “Only you can make me feel brand new. I can feel it in my heart your love is true. Together we are one instead of two. I want you more and more, so let me be the one.”

“You are, Cat. You are. Please.” Kara tilted her hips up, and Cat pulled the soaked red panties off.

Resting on her knees in between Kara’s legs, Cat marveled at Kara’s beauty. She would be forever thankful that Kara had found her way to Earth, to National City, to CatCo, to her. She didn’t know whether she believed in fate, in preordained lovers or soul mates or kismet, but she believed in Kara, and she believed in them.

As she kissed the inside of Kara’s thighs, smelling her arousal, seeing the proof of her arousal glistening on blond curls, Cat murmured, “Do you feel the magic in my hands when I touch and rub you the right way? Strokes applied with tenderness when I hold and rub you the right way.”

Licking from Kara’s opening to the swollen bundle of nerves, Cat smirked at the high-pitched squeal Kara emitted. Cat licked again and again, feeling Kara’s powerful body undulate beneath her as she braced herself on muscular legs. She explored Kara’s sex with her tongue, teeth, and lips, addicted to Kara’s taste, the sounds she made, the way she moved. Fingers tangled in Cat’s hair, scratching lightly at her skull. Wanting so badly to make this first time enjoyable, Cat brought her fingers into play, brushing over Kara’s clit as she circled it several times before trailing her fingers down to Kara’s opening. She waited for some type of reaction before going any further, not even sure whether Kara had ever shared such intimacy with anyone in the past.

“Please, Cat. I want to feel you. Please make me yours. I need you.”

Entering Kara with one finger, Cat felt how tight Kara was. She heard Kara’s small whimper, and she waited a moment for Kara’s body to adjust to the slight intrusion by kissing Kara’s clit and sucking on it lightly. When she felt Kara tilt her body and thrust against her, Cat moved her finger in and out, creating a rhythm. Viscous fluid coated her finger, and Cat added another one, thrusting more forcefully and crooking them against the outer wall each time she pulled her fingers out so that she could hit that spongy spot which ripped loud moans from Kara’s throat. As Kara’s body sped up to meet each thrust, as her moans connected and became louder, as her breathing became shallow and her words unintelligible, Cat sucked on her clit, lashing it with her tongue forcefully. Kara’s body convulsed, her orgasm overcoming her, and Cat held on, guiding Kara through the tremors as best she could while watching with wide eyes as the beauty before her came apart for her, because of her.

A breeze caressed Cat’s perspiring skin, delivering cool relief. She rested her cheek on Kara’s thigh, pulling her fingers out gently and wrapping her hands around Kara’s waist while she waited for her to regain her bearings. She smiled when strong fingers rubbed her shoulders, kissing the leg under her before looking up. Bright blues eyes and a tender smile greeted her.

“That was amazing, Cat. You made me feel so special, like I was the most important person in the world to you. I want you to know that you are. To me. I…even if you don’t want anything after tonight, you’ll be the only one I’ll ever want. Can I…can I touch you, Cat? I want to give you some of the pleasure you gave me.”

Cat crawled up Kara’s body and kissed her thoroughly, wanting to convey her desire, her passion, and her love to Kara. _How can she think I won’t want her after tonight?_ Gazing into Kara’s widened eyes, Cat said, “When I'm with you, it's like a dream that’s come true. My emotions start to flow. My skies are blue when my eyes gaze on you, and I think that you should know—I’ll never let you go.”

In the next moment, Cat’s lingerie was removed, and she experienced firsthand what it was like to be the sole focus of Kara’s amorous intentions. Exquisite. Incredible. Life-changing.

Kara sucked on one breast while her fingers manipulated the other one, rolling it, pulling it, pinching it. Cat couldn’t control the sounds coming out of her mouth, and with any other lover she would have been horrified. With Kara, though, it was much too late to feel any type of embarrassment. Her heart was bared, her desires revealed, and all she could do was hope Kara’s feelings would not fade over time. She would do anything to prevent that from happening.

“I love you so much, Cat,” Kara whispered, sure hands exploring her stomach her thighs. “I need you so much.”

“You can count on me forever, and I will take good care of you. I'll always love you. I'm so happy that your mine. I’ll always love you ‘til the end of time.” Cat pulled Kara up so they could kiss again, a hard, wet kiss that she felt down to her toes. She growled when she felt exploratory fingers playing in her wetness, burning for Kara’s touch.

“You are gorgeous, Cat, so desirable. I love how you feel.”

Not able to wait any longer, Cat wrapped a leg around Kara’s waist, placing her hand on Kara’s and pushing down. A guttural groan was ripped from her at the feeling of long, strong fingers entering her. Cat used her leg for leverage, pressing down on Kara’s lower back while moving her body to meet each glorious stroke. She was already so worked up from loving Kara, and as the blood pumped through her and her breathing became labored, Cat prayed to any deity willing to listen that this wouldn’t be the only time she’d be blessed with feeling Kara against her.

“I can't stop this feeling deep inside of me. Girl, you just don't realize what you do to me. When you hold me in your arms so tight, you let me know everything's all right. I'm hooked on a feeling. I'm high on believing that you're in love with me.”

Unrecognizable words filled the air, but Cat could at least understand that they were words of love. The devotion in Kara’s bright eyes reassured Cat, and she felt herself on the cusp of not just the most intense orgasm she’d ever experienced but of a new reality. 

Kara paused her movements, and Cat held her breath, feeling her body clenching, her heart calling.

“I love you. You’re my soul mate. I feel you in my heart, in my soul. I’m yours. And you’re mine, Cat. I claim you, and I will do everything I can to make you happy.”

Cat felt her body react, her climax rolling through her so forcibly that she screamed, tears escaping her eyes as her body shook and her hands grasped and her head rolled. She was overcome with bliss.

When she was able to think again, feel again, when she was able to sense the warmth of Kara’s arms holding her and soft lips delivering sweet kisses on her face, Cat sighed. This—she always wanted to feel this. A gentle singing voice broke the silence, igniting Cat’s heart and soothing her soul.

“Through the darkness I can see your light. And you will always shine, and I can feel your heart in mine. Your face I've memorized, I've idolized just you. I look up to everything you are. In my eyes you do no wrong. I've loved you for so long, and after all is said and done, you're still you. After all, you're still you.”

Humming, Cat smiled widely, eyes still closed. She pulled Kara closer, resting her hands on muscular forearms. “I love you, Kara,” she whispered. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn’t quoting a song, but once it sank in, her eyes fluttered open, connecting with those gorgeous blue eyes she knew so well. “I love you,” she repeated.

“I love you too.” Kara smiled and sang softly, “What are you doing the rest of your life? North and South and East and West of your life? I have only one request of your life, that you spend it all with me.”

“Mmm,” Cat purred, tilting her head up to capture Kara’s lips, kissing her with a relaxed languidness now that her body was sated and the stone’s powers broken. Kara loved her. “That sounds perfect.” She turned more into Kara’s arms and delivered another kiss.

Grinning impishly, Cat quoted a song she knew quite well. “My first, my last, my everything, and the answer to all my dreams. You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star, my kind of wonderful—that’s what you are. I know there's only, only one like you. There's no way they could have made two. You're, you're all I'm living for. Your love I'll keep forevermore. You're the first, you're the last, my everything.”

Kara smiled so broadly that Cat had no choice other than to kiss the smile off her beautiful face. And while she was at it, she decided to kiss the rest of her superhero’s body too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 songs:  
> 1986 Salt ‘n Pepa Push It  
> 1987 Keith Sweat I Want Her  
> 1987 Michael Jackson I Just Can’t Stop Loving You  
> 1989 Regina Belle Baby Come to Me  
> 1990 Tony Toni Toné It Feels Good  
> 1987 Jody Watley Don’t You Want Me  
> 1987 George Michael I Want Your Sex  
> 1988 Al B Sure! Oooh This Love is So  
> 1987 Exposé Let Me Be the One  
> 1990 Johnny Gill Rub You the Right Way  
> 1988 Sweet Sensation Never Let You Go  
> 1988 Taylor Dayne I’ll Always Love You  
> 1974 Blue Swede Hooked on a Feeling  
> 2001 Josh Groban You’re Still You  
> 1974 Barbra Streisand What Are You Doing the Rest of Your Life  
> 1974 Barry White My First, My Last, My Everything


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Just a small wrap up. I hope you enjoyed this fluffy, crack!fic. Don't be reticent to leave a comment. I enjoy your feedback.
> 
> ~Jazzy

Soul Mate Lyrical Truth Stone song mix: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMqqC8hCGVM&list=PLKno-kNygpzpChvW6pKgCePoC7IZCxq0t](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMqqC8hCGVM&list=PLKno-kNygpzpChvW6pKgCePoC7IZCxq0t)

 

**

The next morning, Kara woke up with Cat sprawled across her torso. Her curls were splayed over Kara’s collarbones, one arm wrapped tightly across her waist. Kara sighed, delighted to be Cat’s pillow. She could feel the sun’s rays through the balcony’s open door, and Kara felt invincible. Pouty lips kissed her neck, and Kara grinned. “Good morning,” Kara said softly.

“Mmm, it sure is,” Cat mumbled sleepily. She looked adorable as her eyes fluttered open, eyes sparkling. “Well, that’s it then.”

Her heart jumped, and Kara did her best not to panic. “What’s it?”

“You are the most comfortable body pillow I’ve ever had. You can never leave me.”

Laughing softly, Kara said, “I won’t.”

“Good, because I can think of endless things I want to do with my new body pillow.”

“Miss Grant!”

Laughing, Cat sat up. “I think after last night you’ve earned the right to call me Cat.”

Kara sat up too. “Even at work?”

“Mmm, well, I think others might wonder why my fiancée isn’t on a first name basis with me, otherwise,” she teased.

“F-fiancée?” Kara stuttered.

Cat’s raised eyebrow and signature smirk made Kara’s heart race. “As I recall, after we made love, the first time that is, you asked me spend the rest of my life with you, and I accepted. Now, I realize it is normally the pursuer who does the asking, but I do know how to capitalize on a good opportunity.”

Kara giggled. She remembered the moment when she sang those words. Nodding her head, Kara decided that this was absolutely perfect, and there was no way she was going to retract her inadvertent proposal. She kissed Cat until they were both breathless and jumped out of the bed. “Let me make you breakfast.”

“We can make it together,” Cat said. She stretched, and Kara stared unabashedly as the sheet pooled around her waist. Cat smiled coyly as she rose from the bed, wrapping her arms around Kara’s nude form.

“You are so sexy,” Kara murmured.

“You’re not so bad yourself. It’s probably a good idea for us to don some clothes, though. Otherwise, I’m quite sure that I won’t be able to cook anything edible,” Cat said before she delivered a short kiss and crossed over to a set of drawers.

Kara loved that Cat wasn’t hiding her attraction now that she could control the words she said. She caught the sweatpants and tank top Cat threw at her and dressed in the blink of an eye.

“Hey,” Kara began as she followed Cat to the kitchen. “I think you should come to karaoke Thursday since you know so many great songs. We can sing a duet.”

“Don’t be absurd, _Kiera_ ,” Cat sneered, opening up the refrigerator and removing the makings for scrambled eggs, bacon, and fruit salad. “Any duets we share will not be in front of an audience.”

Smiling, Kara said, “Oh, come on. It’s fun. And wouldn’t it be great to see people’s reactions when they realize _you_ are singing karaoke? Some of their heads will probably explode.”

“Hmm.” Cat looked over her shoulder at Kara, a telltale gleam in her eyes. “That might be a good way to announce our engagement. Give me a list of possible songs, and we’ll discuss it.”

Kara rushed over and wrapped herself around Cat, so happy that she was even contemplating what Kara had assumed was a no-go. Not only had Kara seen another side of Cat over the last few days, a side she’d seen mere glimpses of in the past, but Cat was contemplating letting others see her softer, more whimsical side too. It made her fall even harder for the woman who had stolen her heart.

“I will.” Kara kissed the side of Cat’s neck, smiling as she felt the woman arch her neck to give Kara a larger area to explore with her lips.

“Mmm. That feels good, darling,” Cat said, and Kara felt fingers tangling in her hair, holding her head close. “I’d like to learn more about Kryptonian relationships. I know what happened between us isn’t something you grew up seeing, but maybe you can gather some information on wedding rituals during that time period when the stone was used.”

“I, yes. I have a few resources I can check.” Kara could hardly believe that Cat truly wanted to be with her. _She wants to marry me. She really wants to marry me._

Cat turned in her arms, a serious look on her face. “I know this has been rather rushed and unexpected, but I’d like to believe that we would have gotten to this point eventually, and I just don’t see the point of slowing down now. I want to marry you. I want to share my life with you. I love you. And I always get what I want, so you’d better just accept it.”

“You know I feel the same way.” They shared a smile.

They remained silent while Cat finished cooking their breakfast. Kara set the table and poured the orange juice and coffee, her mind wandering. She wondered whether Carter would be okay with her being a part of their lives in this way, whether her friends would flip out, whether she would have to take new precautions to protect her superhero identity once their relationship became public knowledge. Two fingers lifted her chin, and her gaze connected with Cat’s hazel eyes.

“Don’t worry, darling. We’ll figure everything out. We’re in this together.”

Nodding, Kara watched as Cat placed the food on their plates. And as they sat down to eat, hands clasping together naturally, Kara knew that they would navigate their future successfully. After all, every word out of Cat’s mouth was music to her ears. And to her heart.


End file.
